Conventionally, a control device that calculates, during a shift operation, failure determination torque at a transmission input shaft by multiplying the sum of traveling torque required to retain a current traveling speed and a torque constant that causes a vehicle to obviously accelerate by a speed ratio and a final reduction ratio is known as this type of control device for an automatic transmission (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). This control device transmits a torque request value to an engine control device via a communication path. If the torque request value continues to be equal to or larger than the failure determination torque for a predetermined time, the control device determines that the torque request value is abnormal, and disengages a starting clutch so as not to make the driver of the vehicle feel sudden acceleration.
[Related Art Document]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-281509 (JP 2009-281509 A)